cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Spottsville Monster
During the year of 1975''' in Spottsville, KY, the Nunnelly family home was terrorized by mysterious 8 foot tall creatures. Their nightmare was written about in newspapers, and broadcast on TV shows; but the mystery as to what was roaming the quiet western Kentucky town outside of Henderson remains. On Sunday, we talked to Bart Nunnelly and he described what happened on their property. Bart gave us a look into what happened to his family and how they felt about the strange things that took place on their farm. The Story The Spottsville Monster is the true story of various encounters with big, hairy, seemingly supernatural Bigfoot-like monsters and other strange phenomena in the lonely bottom lands of Western Kentucky. The bulk of the work centers on the eleven month ordeal experienced there by the Nunnelly family in 1975. The remainder is the result of over 20 years of investigative field research into the area and, in particular, the occupants of Mound Ridge Road from 1935 to present. The story begins in that year with a devout widower and her two children residing in a small, isolated farmhouse on Mound Ridge Road. At this time the area is part of a very small town. But its population is dwindling fast because of a frightening monster said to dwell in the foreboding forests there. After a traumatic encounter, they leave the area as well and we jump forward to 1975 as the Nunnelly family, after several years of unhappy city life, make their entrance. Eager to return to the relative simplicity of country living,the Nunnelly family ignores the warning given them by the current residents and waste no time moving in. The Nunnelly’s are a somewhat troubled and unusual family. Red, the husband and father to the six young children, is a rough and tumble, no nonsense renegade who suffers from glaucoma. They are, at heart, simple country folk forced to live in the city by a series of strange encounters with the unknown at their previous country home some three years earlier. The disturbing memories, forgotten in the hope of a better life, quickly resurface when their farm animals begin to disappear. Enter Roy, a fearless local firefighter and expert tracker/hunter who lives just a short distance away. While hunting in the area one day he becomes aware of the monster’s existence and sets off to warn the Nunnelly’s, thus beginning a lasting friendship with the family. As the encounters with the creature become more intense, and fearing that his friend’s failing eyesight might hinder his ability to guard the safety of his family, Roy takes it on himself to track and kill the creature and thus protect the Nunnelly’s and his own two children. He is drawn into a series of frightening encounters with the Spottsville Monster which make clear its terrifying, supernatural nature. It can appear and disappear at will, walk over freshly turned dirt without leaving tracks and no bullet of any caliber can harm it. Mutilated animals are found as UFOs glide silently beneath the surface of the nearby Green River. Local authorities, with their own agenda concerning the creature, force Roy to turn over all evidence and give false statements to the media. After an encounter with the monster which leaves him clinically dead, he somehow manages to survive on will alone and succeeds in warning his friend to take his wife and children and flee the area at once. The story ends with a particularly disturbing dream sequence where Roy discovers the remains of his wife and children, savagely violated by the creature, and falls victim to it himself. He awakens with the strong feeling that the story, which is unique and disturbing on many levels, is not over. '''Needs a source Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Cryptids Category:Bigfoot Category:Apes Category:Hominids Category:Humanoids Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Mammals Category:Primates